The Quiet Sound of Wings
by lexilou989
Summary: This is a Megstiel fanfic. Castiel shows up with Meg and saves Sam and Dean from group of demons. In the fight he also ends up saving Megs life. Later he goes to her hotel room to make sure she is okay. (Feedback and reviews are wanted and welcome!) I will be writing five parts.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: this is set sometime after s6 10 "caged heart" but before Cas goes to the mental hospital after saving Sam. May I present to you my OTP…

The Sound of Wings

They stood with their back to each other, the Winchester boys, surrounded by a circle of demons. All of the eyes were completely black, except for one red pair. The lower level grunts didn't move, they waited for their king's command like the good little soldiers they were.

With only two weapons between them, an angel blade and the demon knife from Ruby, there was no way the boys were going to defeat the 10 demons that surrounded them. Well technically they would only have to defeat nine, as if the king of hell would bother to get his hands dirty fighting fair.

There was no sign of fear in Dean's eyes as he made eye contact with the black-eyed sons of bitches he could see.

"So, you are just going to lay down and be his little bitch?" he asked a particularly stubborn looking one. He ignored the question. Dean was ok with that; he was just buying a little time until back up decided to show.

'_Come on, Cas' _he thought as the demons began to close in. He readied his blade and felt Sam do the same. Dean would be damned if they were going down without a fight.

~ (change in perspective)

The sound of wings and a slight rush of air signaled the arrival of back up. Castiel stood there with an angel blade of his own. Crowley didn't seem alarmed when Castiel appeared behind him. What caught he and the Winchesters by surprise was Meg, the demon, stepping around Cas clearly ready to fight on the side of the good guys. Meg cast a glance at Castiel, one he didn't seem to notice.

"Let them go, Crowley," Castiel said, his voice gruff. "Let Sam and Dean go and we wont hurt you."

"As if you two, a rebel of heaven, a rebel of hell, and the brothers grim could hurt _ME_, the king of hell?"

"Did you wanna test that?" Sam asked, his voice ringing with a confidence he didn't feel.

Crowley just smiled. "Get 'em, boys," then he disappeared leaving his grunts to do the job.

The first few seconds were like a stand off then everything went to shit. Two demons rushed each of them, except Cas, he got three.

Cas took out the first one that reached him easily. He dodged a fist then stabbed him in the chest with his angel blade, which coincidently worked on demons as well as angels. Light flickered under his skin for a moment then his eyes went from demon black to lifeless dull brown as the demon died along with the vessel. Castiel felt bad for the mortal that had died too, but he didn't have time to reflect before the other two demons were on him. His blade was knocked out of his hand. They backed him against the wall. He looked at them for a moment. They sauntered towards him , their black eyes gleaming with amusement. They thought they had beaten him. It was better that way; that would make it easier to catch them off guard. Then he rushed them, placing a hand on each demons head. They were immobilized immediately. He called on his heavenly powers and smote both demons where they stood.

He looked around. Sam, Dean, and Meg had all taken out one of their demons. They boys were easily handling their other two, but when he looked to Meg he saw she was on the ground. This oaf of a man was straddling her. His shoulders were broad and he was all muscle. There were veins popping out on his arms. His meaty paws were around Meg's neck, clearly trying to strangle her. Castiel didn't understand why she didn't just abandon her host.

She looked his way, her eyes screaming for help. A rage he hadn't felt before twisted in his gut. Without hesitation he picked his blade up off the ground. In only a matter of steps he was within striking distance. Quick and ruthless Castiel stabbed the demon in the back, severing his spine, not even giving him the chance to defend himself. The demon collapsed on top of Meg. She shoved him off of her and tried to catch her breath. Cas offered her a hand. For a moment she just looked at it not sure what to do, then she got up on her own still breathing heavily.

Cas checked one more time to make sure Sam and Dean weren't hurt too badly. He looked at Meg one last time as if he was trying to figure her out then left without saying a word. He smiled to himself when he heard Dean mumbling about "frickin' angels,".

~ (time skip)

Meg stood over the sink in her hotel room (she didn't do motels) looking at the bruises covering her neck. She would heal faster than a human would, but until then that disgusting demon's hand prints would remain on her skin. She could have left her host and saved herself the hassle, but she had grown strangely fond of this meat suit, and it of the angel that had saved her. There was a quiet sound of wings and a gentle rush of air that raised goose bumps all down her arms.

"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear."

"Meg, you know that my name is Castiel, not Lucifer"

"Don't let it rustle your feathers, Clarence, it's just an expression."

Cas shook his head; his name wasn't' Clarence either, but he let it go.

"What are you doing here, Cas?" Meg asked sounding a bit impatient with the angel.

"I just wanted to make sure you were really alright."

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine," she said and turned away from him. He reached out and grabbed her hand and gently pulled making her face him again.

"You know, I can heal those for you." He brushed his knuckles lightly along her neck and invaded her personal space.

She looked up at him as if she was going to protest, but she saw something in his eyes that gave her pause.

When Castiel realized he was staring at those soft luscious lips, he quickly looked away. He should be ashamed. He was an angel of the Lord and he shouldn't be having thoughts like this, much less about a demon. He let go of her hand and was just thinking about leaving when she touched his cheek.

When he looked back, her eyes had gone black. She was showing him what she truly was, giving him the chance to stop if he wanted to, he didn't.

Slowly he leaned down and kissed her tentatively, but she was having none of that. She deepened this kiss letting her passion bubble to the surface. Demons had no problem letting their sinful nature take over.

Cas seemed a little reluctant, but only for a moment. He picked meg up easily and set her on the counter by the sink. She pushed his trench coat off his shoulders and he let it fall to the ground. Then she pulled off his tie and tossed it aside. Her fingers easily began undoing the buttons on her shirt as Castiel fumbled with his own. Meg had her shirt off now and Cas had his open. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away. For a moment he looked confused as she hopped down from the counter.

"Meg, I thought…" He stopped mid sentence when her hands went to unfasten her pants. She pulled them and her black lacy panties down and stepped out. She quickly got her matching bra off and stood there in front of her angel completely naked.

She walked towards the bed, but before she got there Castiel grabbed her from behind, his hands gently roaming her body. He cupped her breasts, her nipples hardening in his hands.

She turned in his arms, her hands working to unbutton his pants. She pushed them down past his hips.

He pushed her onto the bed then took his pants off all the way and climbed on top of her. He kissed her again as he positioned himself. He trust into her, deep and hard. She gasped.

He stopped. "Meg, are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Castiel," she said breathlessly. "Don't stop. Please."

So he moved again, slowly at first. In and out. He had never gone this far with a woman before, but he knew his vessel, Jimmy Novak, had, so he just did what felt good. Meg seemed to be enjoying it too if the noises she was making were any indication.

"Faster," she moaned, "harder."

Castiel obliged. He could feel her muscles clenching around him as her orgasm came closer. When she came, she gripped his shoulders so tight her nails dug into his skin and drew blood. The pain was nothing compared to the sheer pleasure that hit when his orgasm came. He thrust into her a few more times and then pulled out and lay beside her. They were both trying to catch their breath. Cas pulled Meg closer to him and was content to just lay there with her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** if you read my authors note in part one, completely disregard everything you read, except for this ship being my otp. When I started writing I didn't know where I was going with it or how it was going to end. Now I do. So this is set in an alternate universe things are mostly the same, just with a different ending. I guess that makes it an AU. *****shrug*** **this part is set a few months after the first one.

The Sound of Wings

Part 2

When Meg had finally gone to sleep, it was about 10 a.m., Castiel got up and dressed himself once again. Regret weighed heavily on his heart. Even though they had been doing this for months now, he still couldn't help feeling guilty. He heard Samandriel's words in his head. "Too much heart, that was always Castiel's problem." Castiel knew that other angels had done things, terrible things, without feeling any remorse, but he couldn't do that. He cared too much and he knew it.

He looked at Meg one more time. Her naked body was covered by the hotel blankets but he could easily imagine all that was underneath. There was something about her, a goodness beneath the tough exterior, despite what she was. He didn't know why she was like th…

Dean's voice invaded his mind, taking his train of thought with it.

"Cas, wherever you are, I need you to get your feathered ass down here."

He shook his head. Dean thought he had an angel at his beck and call. But it seemed like he thought that Cas lived only to serve him. What Dean didn't know would probably kill him, or worse, get Cas killed.

Even though Castiel knew he was working with Crowley for all the right reasons, Dean wouldn't understand.

Cas sighed and Meg mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. Cas quietly whisked himself away quietly as not to wake her.

"You called?" Castiel asked appearing behind dean and making him jump. That always amused Cas.

"Damn it, Cas," Dean looked up at him a little flustered. "A little warning would be nice."

"Dean, I always come when you call me. Why wouldn't you expect me to show up?" Castiel would never understand human logic. "What do you want, Dean?" Cas asked sounding harsher than he intended. He was still feeling guilty about what he and Meg were doing and about what he was planning with Crowley.

"Dean, I…" Cas began his apology, but he stopped when Dean held out a drink to him.

"Cas, what's been up with you lately? "

"What do you mean?"

"You have been acting different, strange-er than before. Cas, I just need to know that you are okay."

Castiel put his drink down and didn't respond. As an angel, he knew he shouldn't lie, so he hesitated.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean said sounding frustrated and a little worried.

"Dean, I'm alright," Cas said as he made eye contact with Dean for the first time since he arrived; that was when he saw the real reason he had been called.

Dean's green eyes were smoldering and his pupils were dilated as he looked at Castiel. Dean set his drink down and stepped forward.

Cas attempted to take a step back, but the motel bed was right behind him. He ended up sitting down heavily, the bed creaking lightly beneath his weight.

Dean got on his knees in front of Cas, essentially between his legs. And placed his hands on Castiel's face. He leaned in, his lips gently caressing Cas' for only a second. Dean's hands moved to the button on Castiel's dress pants as he kissed at Cas' neck. He got the button undone and was about to undo the zipper when Cas quickly stood up, almost knocking Dean over.

"Dean, I cant."

Dean stood up too.

"Come on, Cas, it's not like we haven't done this before." Dean tried to kiss him again.

"I know," oh how he knew, but lately things really had been different. "But, Dean…" He struggled to find the right words. "I have to go," and he left not giving Dean a chance to say anything else. He had to go see Crowley anyway.

Cas made a pit stop in an empty public bathroom. He fixed his clothes and his hair before he appeared in front of Crowley.

"Crowley, have you made any progress locating Eve?"

A few hours later, Meg woke up in bed alone. Again. She was no longer surprised by her empty room and her empty bed. It was just one of the perks that came with being a demon in a relationship with an angel. Oh plenty of angels had fucked humans, and even demons, for information (not that they would ever admit to it), but Castiel wasn't just any other angel. He had a conscience. He had a heart that felt strongly.

Meg stretched her aching body and sat up not bothering to hide her nakedness. She stood up and walked over to the bathroom, pausing when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and looked like a tangled mess. She had little red marks, some faded some fresh, littering her pale skin. She smiled. For an angel, Cas sure had a wicked mouth.

She chuckled quietly then walked into the bathroom and closed the door so she could take a shower.

After his chat with Crowley, Castiel went back to see Meg. When he showed up, her room was empty, but the bathroom door was closed, the shower was running, and he could hear a soft humming. It was safe to assume that Meg was in the shower. For a second, Castiel thought about taking his clothes off and joining her, but then he thought better of it.

When he left Dean, he had a little time to think. '_Why had he run away like that?' _He and Dean had been intimate many times before, but not since "the pizza man".

Cas knew why he left. The answer was in the shower. He had left because of Meg. He left because no matter how much he wanted their relationship to just be about sex, it wasn't. He was slowly realizing how special Meg actually was to him.

This time there wasn't going to be any hurried sex. There was going to be wooing (what ever that was; the humans seemed to think it was good thing) and romance. He was going to show her exactly what she meant to him.

He quickly ordered room service via phone and hoped it would arrive before she got out of the shower.

Cas thought about how lucky he was that Meg took really long showers. (It was just one of the few things he had noticed in the last few months.) It usually took her about an hour because she liked to just stand under the spray and relax.

After he had called room service he went to the nearest mall, luckily, being an angel, he didn't have to walk or drive he could just think about where he wanted to go and poof! He would be there.

The first place he went was a store called "Victoria's Secret" the name didn't make any sense to him. If it was such a secret, why advertise it? He shrugged and went in anyway. He was a little embarrassed at first to be surrounded by all that female clothing, but he looked around and saw plenty of guys there.

He let out a breath and began to look around. He soon realized he had no idea where to start or what size Meg wore and ended up having to get help from a lady that worked there.

It was strange trying to describe what he was looking for and what size Meg was to this woman he didn't know, but Tiffany was very professional and soon he found what he was looking for.

He ended up buying a "merry widow", as Tiffany described it, in a light purple color with black lace. He also got the matching panties. All of that took about 30 minutes, leaving him plenty of time to get her dress and get back to the hotel.

Shopping for the dress wasn't nearly as much fun, but he still enjoyed himself. The dress he settled on was just a plain black dress with satin criss-crossing to make up the bodice and the bottom was black chiffon. It wasn't too tight and it wasn't too short and Cas knew that it would look perfect on Meg.

When he got back to the room, there was a knock on the door signaling the arrival of dinner. He quickly set everything up and then waited for Meg to get out of the shower.

Meg turned off the water and grabbed a towel, oblivious to what was happening outside the bathroom door; until she heard something. Her eyes flicked to black. She opened the door and cautiously stepped out into the room, a delicious aroma wafting through the room.

"Wha…"She paused when Castiel appeared in front of her. "Castiel, what are you doing?"

"Just put these on," he replied holding a hanger and a pink bag out to her.

She started to argue, but he insisted. She shook her head and took the clothes going back into the bathroom to get dressed.

Castiel was sitting in the bed thinking about how good his timing had been when Meg stepped out of the bathroom. He had been right about the dress. Standing there with no makeup, bare feet, and her hair still wet, Meg was the most beautiful woman Cas had ever seen. His heart did an odd little flip flop.

"Haven't you seen a girl in a dress before?" she asked, embarrassment evident on her face as he continued to stare.

"Meg, you… uh…" he cleared his throat. "You look nice… Here, come sit down," he said and pulled out her chair at the little hotel table. She smiled and took her seat.

"Tank you, Clarence," she said as she looked at the plate in front of her. Although the food smelled delicious, she wasn't really hungry, her stomach had been cramping recently. Meg didn't really have the heart to tell him that though.

She took a few small bites then just kind of pushed her food around on her plate as Castiel attempted to make small talk. It was amusing.

He asked about her sleep, and if she had dreams. He made a comment about the weather. She smiled.

"Cas, this is nice and all, but why do all this?" She was a demon; no one was this nice to her. Ever.

"Oh… I… Um…" Cas stumbled over his words as he tried to figure out how to say what he wanted. He couldn't get it out so he stood up from the table and walked to the window. He peaked out the curtain and a tiny sliver of evening sunlight streamed in. he let the curtain fall back into place.

He turned around and Meg was there in front of him. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Castiel."

Her smile was slight, but it was still there and it gave Castiel the confidence he needed.

"Meg, I did this for you because I want you to know that what we have, what we're doing, isn't just about sex. I care about you, and I need you to understand how special you are to me."

Despite his words saying that it wasn't going to be all about sex, he couldn't help being aroused knowing what was underneath that dress.

He leaned in and kissed her softy. She didn't hesitate even for a second as she kissed him back. He felt her smile against his lips.

"Cas, I thought you said this wasn't just about sex?" she asked in between kisses.

Castiel sighed. "It wont be."

He would never know how much Meg appreciated him. She tried to stop smiling, but couldn't make her mouth listen as Castiel held her in his arms.

"Meg," Cas began after a few minutes of just holding her.

"Hmm?" She responded her face buried in his chest.

"Meg, if you could go anywhere in the world, right now, where would you go?"

She thought about it for a moment then turned her head and responded.

"There is an ancient ruined city in Syria called Palmyra." She shrugged. "I don't know, it just looks like a beautiful place to go"

Castiel nodded. There was something beautiful about a place that used to be teaming with life but ended up forgotten anyway.

"Meg, close your eyes."

She did and felt the ground shift beneath her feet. The gentle rustle of wings filled her ears, and when she opened her eyes they were surrounded by the ruins of an ancient city.


End file.
